


Snapshot

by howtohold



Series: No Name Omegaverse AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Mpreg, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: It was one of the many downsides to fame--this constant lack of privacy.If he weren't an Omega, the headlines of the gossips rags would likely be about him losing his 'perfect figure'.But he is Levi Ackerman, the lead vocalist of the massively successful rock band: No Name.The first Omega to break the norms and ironically, land the the title of both Most Sexiest Alpha and Omega.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: No Name Omegaverse AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751887
Comments: 16
Kudos: 210





	Snapshot

Erwin stares outside the glass windows, admiring the bright sunlight that enhances the beauty of the the foliage. He spies a something shiny --a telltale sign, a hidden glint of a camera. 

He clucks his tongue in disappointment, "What should we do?"

He doesn't get a response from the man sitting beside him. Instead, Levi takes a sip of his orange juice then pops a piece of a potato wedge in his mouth. He chews and chews, willfully ignoring the query.

Erwin sighs before repeating, "Levi, what should we do?"

The black haired man stretched his legs and pops another potato wedge in his mouth. Mercifully, he graces Erwin with an answer. "We do what we always do."

Erwin can't help the smile that forms on his lips at Levi's answer. There were at least five paparazzis camped outside the restaurant -- and more will come if they spend any moment longer inside the establishment. 

It was one of the many downsides to fame--this constant lack of privacy. People asking for photos and autographs wherever they go, paparazzis hounding them--it was exhausting.

Add to that the constant invasive questions. 

Levi said that they do what they always did--go on with their day paying no attention to the camera flashes and the people vying for their attention.

But, today's different because --

"-- You're showing." Erwin points out. 

Levi glances at his lower belly. The shirt he wore today is stretched over his bump. It could pass as though he's had a heavy meal, which is true--the evidence apparant on the abundance of plates on the table--but reality is the food is just partly to blame.

If he weren't an Omega, the headlines of the gossips rags would likely be about him losing his 'perfect figure'. Society dictates a perfect figure meant no bulging belly, which is utter _bullshit_. They can all suck it.

But he is Levi Ackerman, the lead vocalist of the massively successful rock band: No Name. 

The first Omega to break the norms and ironically land the the title of both Most Sexiest _Alpha and Omega._

Needless to say, if photos of his burgeoning belly circulates, the media will bombard them with queries on his apparent pregnancy. Because they're a bunch of idiots who seem adamant in their biased and well, sexist beliefs that omegas who suddenly gain weight have buns in their ovens.

Levi sighs and gently places a hand over his middle. 

"Your spawn's still hungry." He says. Despite having a generous serving of steak, salad, and a side of potato wedges, he's still feeling ravenous. 

Erwin smiles warmly at his omega. "Our child is growing, can't blame them," Erwin hands him the menu. "How 'bout some desserts?"

Levi makes a face. "I feel nauseous just by you mentioning that."

Sweets used to calm his morning sickness. His breakfast often consisted of hot chocolate. But when he entered his third month of pregnancy, anything sweet made his stomach turn.

"I wanna go home." Levi tells him as soon as he swallows the last potato wedge. He's kinda craving for a butter croissant paired with raspberry juice. "Let's just stop by the bakery." Erwin obliges and asks for the bill.

The amount of paparazzis camping outside is climbing rapidly and already they see the irritating camera flashes. Levi stands up with Erwin assisting him. As they leave their seats, Levi's growing middle will no longer be concealed. The cameras will likely take copious close-up shots of Levi's belly.

Erwin makes a move to remove his jacket--the smaller man could use it to cover his belly should he wish to--but Levi stops him. Erwin tilts his head, curious as to why.

"Let them take all the pictures they want. I don't give a shit." 

Erwin grins and puts his jacket back on.

Erwin and Levi didn't give a shit when Levi's photographed kissing Erwin after their concert in London. They didn't give a shit when Levi's caught groping Erwin's arse at freaking Denny's. They didn't give a shit when a shot of Erwin leaving Levi's apartment at 2 a.m. was leaked to the press.

Levi wraps his arm around his alpha's and pulls him toward the exit.

Erwin smiles again and lets him.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an outline for this au, a whole freaking outline! With Eren as the protag, his perspective and all. Eruri in the background.
> 
> A Band AU, but I keep on rewriting the first chapter and I can't put everything into words uuugh.
> 
> This has been in my drafts and my mind since years ago, lol.
> 
> Here it is. Thanks for reading! xoxo


End file.
